IF I STAY
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: Summary : Katakanlah aku sudah menyerah padamu. Yang ku lakukan hanya diam dan menunggu, namun rasanya tidak ada artinya. Aku menyayangi Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Aku akan menyerah, aku pergi atau aku tinggal itu terserah padaku. Tapi, Jika aku tinggal...?" /CANON/Terinspirasi dari film dengan judul yang sama/ IF I STAY/ COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Canon

IF I STAY

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

 _And I've swallowed my pride_

 _Your the one that I loved_

 _And I'm Saying Goodbye_

 _Say Something I'm Giving up on you_

 ** _-A Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera-_**

* * *

 _Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat Naruto menderita dan terus memaksakan dirinya untuk mencari Sasuke._

 _Raikage akan membunuhnya_

 _Usaha terakhirku untuk membujuk Naruto agar melupakan Sasuke telah gagal_

 _Anak itu memang keras kepala_

 _Tapi aku sangat mengerti apa yang dia rasakan, selamanya dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Sasuke_

 _Begitu juga denganku_

 _Tapi ini adalah usaha terakhirku untuk menghentikan semuanya_

 _Biar aku yang membunuh Sasuke_

 _Aku sudah menyerah_

 _Aku melihat Sasuke di ujung terowongan berair itu. Sebelumnya dia bilang akan menghancurkan Konoha ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk bergabung dengannya. Tak ada keraguan di matanya, begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku merasakan chakra Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei semakin mendekat._

 _Aku memegang kunai-ku dengan kencang. Ya...inilah waktunya._

 _Aku berlari di langit terowongan. Tanganku sama sekali tak bergetar namun jauh disana hatiku sudah lemas dan bergetar hebat. Ketika aku berlari, waktu seakan melamban dan terlintas keraguan. Aku takut apa yang ku putuskan ini salah. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan menunggu, aku sudah tidak tahan melihat Naruto terus menderita karena permintaan bodohku. Aku tidak tahan melihat Kakashi-sensei memandangku dengan pandangan iba. Aku bukan murid yang baik, juga bukan teman yang baik. Lalu apa gunanya aku? Aku tidak tahan menjadi tidak berguna._

 _Sial!_

 _Aku hampir mencapainya. Ayolah, hanya satu tebasan di lehernya dan semuanya selesai. Namun di detik-detik terakhir dia berbalik. Menampakkan kedua mata merahnya. Tubuhku menegang dan kedua tanganku menjadi beku. Dengan sigap ia menangkap leherku dan mencengkramnya begitu kuat._

 _"_ _S-sa-suke..."_

 _Andai aku bisa tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sasuke._

 _Sekilas aku melihatnya menyeringai, dan aku merasakan chakra Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei sudah sangat dekat. Namun aku melihat cahaya yang begitu terang di tangan kanan Sasuke hingga memenuhi semua pandanganku._

 _Hal terakhir yang ku ingat adalah aku mendengar suara Naruto memanggilku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

Dingin. Tubuhnya bergerak kedinginan disana. Mulutnya terbuka mencoba menggumamkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian kedua matanya terbuka. Menampakkan dua bola mata hijaunya yang bening.

"Dimana aku?" batinnya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa saat ingatannya mulai kembali. Kemudian matanya melebar.

Sasuke, dimana dia? Lalu Naruto? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia pingsan? Gadis itu bangkit dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Dia masih berada di tempat yang sama sebelum dia pingsan.

"KAU BRENGSEK SASUKE!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu menyadarkan gadis itu. Dia mencari sumber suara. Ketika ia menoleh dia melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal tengah bergelut di atas air. Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Naruto sedang memukuli Sasuke membabi buta.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA, HAH?!" teriak Naruto.

BUAGHH!

"BRENGSEK KAU SASUKE!"

Sakura berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

"Naruto, berhenti! Aku tidak apa-apa." Teriak Sakura tapi sama sekali tak di dengarkan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, aku tidak..."

"NARUTO BERHENTI! KITA TIDAK PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU!"

Sakura mendengar suara Kakashi-sensei. Karena terlalu sibuk menghampiri Naruto ia sampai tidak sadar kalau disana juga ada Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Namun apa yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ketika ia menoleh ia melihat Kakashi-sensei yang tengah menggendong 'tubuhnya'.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumamnya.

Sakura berlari menghampiri gurunya yang tengah menggendong sebuah sosok yang ia ketahui adalah dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ada dua Sakura di saat yang bersamaan?

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana mungkin..." tanya Sakura.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Kakashi-sensei. Suaranya lebih keras dan lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, menandakan kalau gurunya itu sedang tidak main-main. Sakura menghampiri gurunya lebih dekat lagi dan Sakura mulai meneliti 'sosok' yang sedang di gendong gurunya.

"Ini, tidak mungkin!" Ujar Sakura setelah melihat sosok itu dengan jelas dan yang sedang digendong oleh Kakashi-sensei memang benar-benar dirinya. Namun sosok itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Banyak luka lebam dan ada sebuah luka besar menganga di dadanya. Mulutnya telah mengeluarkan darah.

"Kakashi-sensei! Itu tidak mungkin, aku disini. Aku disini! Naruto! Bagaimana bisa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura. Dia berbalik dan melihat Naruto sedang melempar Sasuke.

"JIKA TERJADI APA-APA PADA SAKURA, AKU AKAN MENCARIMU SASUKE! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU!"

Lalu setelah itu Naruto melompat, melesat menuju kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita harus cepat, Sakura kehilangan banyak darah." Jawab Kakashi. Seketika itu Kakashi dan Naruto berlari dari sana, melompat kearah hutan. Sakura mengikutinya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

 _Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika aku pingsan? Lalu siapa yang di gendong oleh Kakashi-sensei? Bisa saja itu musuh, yang menggunakan Henge No Jutsu atau jutsu lainnya. Tidak mungkin ada dua Sakura disaat yang bersamaan...Kami-Sama...Apa yang terjadi?_

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! Tunggu!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura terus memanggil-manggil Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke Konoha, namun mereka sama sekali tak menoleh. Keadaan ini benar-benar membingungkan Sakura. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di Konoha pun Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto tak berbalik. Apa yang terjadi? Dia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Mereka melewati gerbang Konoha atau lebih tepatnya sisa-sisa dari gerbang Konoha. Kini desa Daun itu masih dalam proses pembangunan pasca penyerangan Pain. Tenda-tenda berjajar di tengah desa yang sudah bersih dari puing-puing bekas penyerangan. Kakashi dan Naruto berlari secepat yang mereka bisa menuju tenda medis yang menggantikan fungsi rumah sakit yang hancur.

"Shizune! Siapapun! Tolong, kami butuh bantuan. Ini darurat!" Teriak Kakashi. Seketika itu bermunculan para ninja medis dari dalam tenda. Mereka tampak terkejut ketika melihat 'tubuh' Sakura yang digendong oleh Kakashi.

"Ada apa ini?" Shizune yang baru datang dari arah lain juga ikut terkejut saat melihat 'tubuh' Sakura dalam keadaan sekarat. "Sakura? Kenapa dia?" tanya Shizune.

"Tidak ada waktu! Sekarang sembuhkan dia! Aku mohon Kak Shizune!" Kata Naruto yang sudah sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Wajahnya sudah tidak karuan antara marah, sedih, dan panik.

"Nanti saja, sekarang bawa dia lebih dulu!" Dengan cekatan para ninja medis mengangkat 'tubuh' Sakura dan membawanya masuk kedalam tenda.

"Kalian tunggu disini!" Kata Shizune menyusul mereka kedalam.

"Ya ampun." Naruto tampak meremas rambutnya dan terlihat sangat terpukul. "Ini salahku, seharusnya aku bisa lebih cepat."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Naruto, tak ada yang menginginkan hal ini." Ujar Kakashi menenangkan Naruto meskipun ia sendiri sangat frustasi. Sementara itu Sakura yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka kini telah berdiri dihadapan Naruto dan Kakashi. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. Otaknya sudah berpikir sejak tadi, namun ia masih ragu dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Naruto..." Panggil _Sakura_ lirih. Dalam hati ia sangat berharap kalau Naruto menaggapi panggilannya. Perlahan tangan _Sakura_ terulur menggapai bahu Naruto. Sakura bisa merasakan bahu Naruto yang bergetar karena menahan tangis. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya, Naruto tidak bisa merasakan sentuhannya. Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto tidak bisa melihat dan mendengarnya. Mereka tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Apa mungkin dia...

Sakura berlari masuk kedalam tenda, terlihat para ninja medis sedang melucuti pakaiannya yang sudah ternodai bercak darah di banyak bagian dan menyelimutinya dengan selembar selimut tipis. Lalu sekelebatan ingatan yang hilang ketika Sasuke menyerangnya perlahan-lahan muncul di benaknya.

 _'_ _S-Sa-suke'_

 _Aku gagal... maaf Naruto, maaf Kakashi-sensei. Aku memang tidak bisa membunuhnya. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu. Apa ini akhirnya?_

 _Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi._

 _'_ _SAKURA!'_

 _Naruto apa itu kau?Apa kau yang menggendongku?Naruto, awas! Dibelakangmu!_

 _Ugh! Apa aku bisa selamat? Apa aku masih bisa melihat kalian lagi? Selamat tinggal..._

Ya, dia ingat semuanya. Dia terlempar ke reruntuhan batu saat Sasuke menyerang Naruto dari belakang. Lalu sekarang tak ada satupun yang bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Apa...dia akan mati?

"Bawa dia ke tenda operasi sekarang?" Teriak Shizune setelah membersihkan luka yang ada pada tubuh Sakura.

"Tapi, Nona Shizune, peralatan kita saat ini tidak memadai." Kata salah satu ninja medis.

"Pakai alat apapun yang bisa kita pakai, segera minta bantuan ke desa terdekat untuk peralatan medis!. Kita tidak punya waktu. Cepat!" teriak Shizune lagi.

Para Ninja medis pun membawa Sakura keluar dari tenda untuk memindahkannya ke tenda operasi dan sebagian lagi mencari peralatan tambahan ke desa tetangga untuk operasi. Shizune mendekati 'tubuh' Sakura yang di bawa dengan tandu dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Sakura, tetaplah bersama kami. Kami akan melakukan sebisa kami, Jika kau mati, jika kau hidup itu terserah padamu. Tetaplah bersama kami!"

Naruto hampir saja berlari saat melihat 'tubuh' Sakura di bawa keluar dari tenda, namun dengan segera Kakashi menghentikannya.

"Naruto! Kau hanya akan menyusahkan mereka jika pergi kesana!" ujar Kakashi.

"Tapi Sensei..." Naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Sungguh malang, Sakura sekarat disaat-saat seperti ini. Desa masih belum pulih karena penyerangain Pain, mereka tidak memiliki alat yang memadai saat ini, belum lagi Nona Tsunade, ninja medis terbaik di Konoha belum siuman semenjak penyerangan. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian para Rookie mulai berdatangan.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada apa? Kami melihat para ninja medis berlarian. Mereka bilang kalau Sakura terluka parah?" tanya Ino yang sudah panik.

"Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang Sakura ada di tenda operasi." Ujar Kakashi yang masih menenangkan Naruto.

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Ino. Air matanya mulai menggenang. "Aku harus membantu mereka." Tanpa menunggu lagi Ino langsung berlari menuju tenda operasi.

"Apa ini, karena dia?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah tahu dengan tujuan Sakura dari awal. Kakashi tak menjawab.

"Tidak mungkin..." komentar Sai. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat entah bagaimana caranya sekarang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sementara itu Rock Lee sudah terduduk lemas, sepertinya ia sama terguncangnya dengan Naruto.

"Sakura..." Ujar Hinata lirih.

' _Sakura_ ' keluar dari tenda dan melihat semua teman-temannya. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri tepat di sebelah Kakashi. Kakashi terlihat sedang memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Sensei, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarku? Ayolah..." tanya _Sakura_. Namun sama sekali tak ada reaksi seperti sebelumnya. Pandangan Sakura beralih pada teman-temannya yang juga sedang menunggu 'tubuhnya' yang sedang di operasi. Hinata sudah mulai menangis, Kiba mulai menenangkannya. Rock Lee yang paling bersemangat dalam segala urusan juga kini meringkuk dalam seperti Naruto. Neji, Shino, Chouji, Sai,juga Shikamaru tampak sekali ketegangan terpancar dari wajah mereka. Terlebih lagi Shikamaru, dia tampak berpikir keras dan khawatir disaat yang bersamaan. Tentu saja, keadaan ini sama persis seperti saat dia menunggui operasi Neji saat diserang oleh Ninja dari desa Otogakure ketika mereka masih genin dulu. Bagaimanapun juga Shikamaru merasa bersalah karena dialah yang memberitahu Sakura kalau nyawa Sasuke diincar oleh Raikage. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau akan begini akhirnya.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Yamato muncul dari kejauhan.

"Senior Kakashi, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanyanya begitu ia datang. Untuk sesaat tak ada suara apapun selain suara isakan Hinata dan juga gumaman tak jelas dari Naruto.

"Sasuke telah menyerangnya." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang keluar dari muut Kakashi. Sedangkan Yamato yang sudah tahu ceritanya dari awal lebih memilih untuk diam. Dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak bijak rasanya kalau bertanya kejadiannya secara mendetil. Yamato lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya dan ikut menunggu dengan mereka, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa dia bantu. Ia perhatikan, meskipun Kakashi terdiam dia tampak sangat kacau di mata Yamato. Tentu saja kacau, bagaimana tidak? Kakashi tahu betul efek yang ditimbulkan dari chidori. Mau tak mau ini mengingatkannya pada Rin yang mati di tangannya sendiri karena Raikiri-nya. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi pada murid yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri? Ia merasa tidak berguna.

Sementara itu _Sakura_ beranjak dari sana menuju tenda operasi. Ruangan itu gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu seadanya. Sekarang ini tubuh Sakura sedang dikelilingi oleh sekitar lima ninja medis. Di sekelilingnya sudah ada segel yang menghubungkan kelima ninja medis dengan tubuh Sakura. Mereka sedang mencoba menutup luka yang ada di dada Sakura.

'Ino...' Gumam _Sakura_ ketika melihat sahabatnya itu sedang mengalirkan chakra pada salah satu ninja medis. Gadis berambut pirang itu mencoba berkonsenterasi meskipun air mata merembes dari pelupuk matanya. _Sakura_ bisa melihat sebuah benang chakra yang bergerak-gerak menutup lukanya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau pergi, Sakura! Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Ujar Ino di sela-sela tangisnya.

Hari sudah beranjak gelap, namun operasi Sakura belum juga selesai. Ninja medis sedari tadi sudah bergantian keluar masuk tenda operasi membawa banya obat dan alat-alat medis. Ino dan Shizune juga belum keluar dari sana. Naruto memang sudah tenang tapi dia masih meneringkuk di depan tenda operasi menunggu perkembangan Sakura tanpa menghiraukan perutnya yang meronta kelaparan atau bebereapa luka di wajah dan tangannya yang telah mengering.

"Naruto, aku membawakan obat untukmu. Biar ku bersihkan luka-lukamu." Ujar Hinata yang baru saja datang membawa kotak P3K. Naruto tak menanggapinya. Ia masih tertunduk kaku. Namun Hinata mulai menarik kedua tangan Naruto. Untunglah pemuda itu tidak menolak dan Hinata mulai membersihkan luka-luka di tangan Naruto.

"Sakura pasti akan, baik-baik saja. Dia itu gadis yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Hinata. Naruto tahu kalau Hinata hanya berniat menghiburnya, namun setidaknya itu cukup menenangkan Naruto.

"Ya, dia itu gadis yang paling kuat yang pernah ku temui." Balas Naruto. Ingatannya melayang pada hari-hari dimana dia dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu berdua, melaksanakan misi bersama, meski kebanyakan dari itu adalah bertengkar atau Sakura yang selalu memarahinya. Bahkan kenangan yang lebih jauh muncul. Ketika mereka masih diakademi, lalu, menjadi genin, dia tidak mau semua itu berakhir.

Jika Sakura tidak ada maka bagian tubuhnya juga akan ikut hilang, maka dari itu dia sangat takut. Ia masih tidak percaya Sasuke sampai tega melukai Sakura seperti ini? Dia benar-benar tidak akan memaafkannya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Apa Sasuke tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia menyesal? Atau dia senang?

"Sakura..." gumam Naruto lirih. Kenapa semuanya serumit ini?

Setelah lebih dari lima jam, akhirnya Shizune dan Ino diikuti _Sakura_ keluar dari tenda operasi. Wajah mereka tampak pucat dan sangat terlihat kelelahan. Seketika semua orang yang menungguinya berdiri.

"Bagaimana? Sakura baik-baik saja, kan?" Naruto yang bertanya paling dulu.

Shizune mengangguk, kelegaan tampak di wajah semua orang.

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkannya, tapi..." Semuanya kembali menahan napas, "tapi sepertinya karena tegangan tinggi dari jurus chidori, itu membuat otak Sakura tidak merespon apapun."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Otaknya tidak merespon bahkan Sakura memerlukan alat bantu untuk bernapas karena memang secara tidak langsung otaknya tidak berfungsi untuk saat ini dan sampai Sakura sadar Sakura dinyatakan koma." Ujar Shizune. Penuturannya menohok semua orang disana. Setelah Nona Tsunade yang tak sadarkan diri berhari-hari kini giliran Sakura, salah satu kunoichi dan ninja medis terbaik di Konoha dinyatakan koma.

"Kapan dia sadar?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami tidak tahu."

"S-Sakura.." Ino tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, yang langsung di topang oleh Shikamaru.

"Sudah Ino, lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat." Ujar Shikamaru. Dia dan Chouji pun memapah Ino menuju tenda lain.

 _"_ _...otaknya tidak berfungsi untuk saat ini dan sampai Sakura sadar Sakura dinyatakan koma."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga _Sakura_.

 _Aku dinyatakan koma? Bagaimana bisa? Jadi aku benar-benar sedang sekarat sekarang? Jadi seperti ini rasanya dekat dengan kematian_?

Para Ninja medis membawa 'tubuh' Sakura ke tenda yang lain. Di tubuhnya sudah di pasangkan berbagai alat bantu. Naruto dan yang lainnya segera mengikutinya.

 _Kenapa rasanya begitu damai? Kenapa kematian terasa begitu mudah?_

Sakura mengikuti mereka, terlihat Naruto sedang memakasa masuk untuk melihatnya.

"Aku mohon, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Pintanya.

"Baiklah." Kata sang ninja medis.

Naruto masuk kedalam tenda itu tanpa ia sadari sebenarnya _Sakura_ berada disebelahnya, berjalan beriringan dengannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat para ninja medis sedang membenarkan beberapa alat di tubuh Sakura. Beberapa lebam dan luka masih tampak baru di wajah Sakura. Dia harus memakai penyangga leher dan sebuah alat bantu pernapasan yang terhubung dengan tabung oksigen dan sebuah monitor yang menunjukan detak jantung Sakura yang lemah.

Raut penyesalan kembali tergambar di wajah Naruto. Kemudian Kakashi muncul dan berdiri di sebelah _Sakura._

"Kenapa perempuan selalu melakukan hal yang bodoh?" Tanya Naruto.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku Naruto. Ya, aku memang sangat bodoh." Jawab Sakura._

"Karena mereka berpikir dengan hati Naruto, itulah satu hal yang harus kau mengerti tentang perempuan." Jawab Kakashi.

 _"_ _Sensei..."_

* * *

 ** _A/N :Fic ini sebagai selingan aja di tengah-tengah pembuatan fic X Men: The Omega. Saya rasa saya butuh genre baru buat nge-refresh otak. Lumayan lah ya, tadinya mau dibikin satu chapter aja. Tapi kayaknya bakalan di bikin dua soalnya terlalu panjang rasanya kalo buat One shoot. Ga akan lama mungkin bakalan Complete dalam satu atau dua hari kedepan._**

 ** _Mungkin fic ini agak sulit di mengerti karena ada dua 'Sakura' yang diceritakan disini. Tapi filmnya jauh lebih sulit karena alurnya maju mundur. Recommended: Sondtrack filmnya yang dia atas, soalnya enak bgt lagunya. Terus aku ga tau mereka OOC atau engga yang pasti agak lebay iya karna genrenya drama. Tapi ya lumayan buat hiburan...So Makasih buat yang sudah berkenan membaca. Baca & tunggu fic saya yg lain ya..keep fav, follow, and review _****_:)_** ** _Salam hangat Author_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Canon

IF I STAY

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

 _I'm so tired being here, Supresed by all my childish fear_

 _And if you have to live, I wish that you would just live_

 _Cause you're present still lingers here, and it want leave me alone_

 _This wound won't seems to heal, this pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 ** _*Evanescence – My Immortal*_**

 _Sudah dua hari 'tubuhku' terkapar di tenda darurat ini, dengan segala alat yang membantu 'tubuhku' agar terus bernapas. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan meski mereka hanya diizinkan sebentar. Ayah dan Ibuku datang sudah kuduga kalau mereka akan histeris. Ibu langsung pingsan saat mengetahui keadaanku. Aku bisa melihat ketika Kakashi-Sensei dan Kak Shizune sedang menenangkan kedua orang tuaku._

 _Sekarang hanya ada Naruto di dalam tenda, sejak aku masuk kesini dia tak pernah meninggalkanku. Dia duduk di sebelah ranjang ku. Dia menangis. Matahariku menangis, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menangis karena aku._

 _Aku sangat bodoh!_

Kakashi masuk kedalam tenda diikuti dengan Hinata dan Shikamaru. Dia mendekati Naruto yang masih setia menunggui Sakura.

"Naruto, kau belum makan sejak kemarin. Ayo kita makan dulu." Ajak Hinata. Naruto sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Hinata benar, Naruto. Kau belum makan, lebih baik kau makan dengan mereka." Ujar Kakashi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan?" timpal Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau bersedih, tapi jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Naruto!" Hening sejenak.

"Ayo, Naruto pergilah. Biar aku yang menjaga Sakura." Ujar Kakashi. Akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi bersama Hinata dan Shikamaru. Sekarang tinggal Kakashi, _Sakura_ , dan 'tubuhnya'.

Perlahan Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bekas Naruto duduk tadi. Begitu juga _Sakura_ yang duduk di seberang gurunya itu. Kini mereka hanya terhalang oleh tubuh Sakura. Hening, hanya ada suara dari monitor yang menunjukan detak jantung Sakura. _Sakura_ melihat gurunya dan 'tubuhnya' secara bergantian. Tatapan gurunya begitu terlihat sendu memandangi 'tubuhnya' yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Kau tau Sakura? Dulu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, di hari pertama Tim tujuh di bentuk. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau tidak akan bisa diandalkan." Ujar Kakashi pelan. Sakura tersenyum kecut.

 _"_ _Ya, dan aku masih tidak berguna."_ Balas Sakura meski ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kau berubah menjadi gadis yang kuat. Bahkan lebih kuat dari yang aku banyangkan, dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa teman-teman mu begitu menyayangimu. Terutama Naruto..." Pria itu berhenti sejenak. Memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tertidur begitu damai.

"Sepertinya, aku telah gagal menjadi guru yang baik untuk kalian..."

 _"_ _Jangan bicara seperti itu Sensei."_

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau muridku menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Sampai kau harus melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirimu seperti ini." Ujar Kakashi lirih.

 _"_ _Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku telah salah."_ Cairan bening mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Dengar Sakura," Tangan Kakashi beranjak pada tangan kiri Sakura dan menggenggamnya pelan. "terkadang hidup membuatmu memilih, tapi pilihanlah yang membuatmu hidup"

"Kakashi!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Tampak Shizune muncul dari luar. "Nona Tsunade sudah siuman." Katanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian Tsunade muncul.

"Hokage kelima." Ujar Kakashi seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tsunade berjalan ke arah ranjang Sakura.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua ceritanya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke sendirian?" tanya Tsunade. Sepertinya Hokage kelima benar-benar sudah pulih. Tampak dari wajahnya yang segar bugar.

"Killer Bee adik dari Raikage telah di culik oleh Tim Taka yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke. Raikage memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke, berita itu terdengar sampai ke Konoha dan Sakura memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke sendirian agar menghindari dendam antar desa Konoha dan Desa Kumo." Jelas Kakashi.

"Anak ini...Tidak kusangka dia bisa senekat itu. Tapi...memang sepertinya tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan Sasuke." _Sakura_ tertunduk sedih, memang itulah maksudnya. "Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah menjadi buronan di kelima negara." Sang Hokage kelima berjalan mengitari ranjang Sakura dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening 'tubuh' Sakura. Sedangkan _Sakura_ kini berdiri disana berharap sesuatu yang baik terjadi.

 _"_ _Guru Tsunade? Apa aku bisa kembali sadar? Apa ada kemajuan?"_ tanya _Sakura_ meski ia tahu itu tak berguna. Cahaya redup kehijauan muncul dari tangannya. Dahi Tsunade berkerut setelah beberapa saat memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi. Tsunade menggeleng lemah.

"Sama sekali tak ada kemajuan," Jawab Tsunade, _Sakura_ tertunduk lemas dan mundur beberapa langkah dari sana. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mendengar hal ini.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Tsunade kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, tapi akan ku lakukan yang aku bisa." Katanya. "Aku hanya takut kalau Sakura tidak bisa sadar dalam waktu yang lama, karena biasanya dalam kasus seperti ini hidupnya akan terus bergantung pada alat. Tanpa tahu kapan dia akan siuman. Aku takut..." Ujar Tsunade tanpa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu lagi. Kakashi tampak sangat terpukul.

"Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun, terutama Naruto." Pinta Kakashi.

"Kami mengerti." Jawab Tsunade.

Sementara itu yang sebenarnya paling terguncang diantara mereka semua adalah _Sakura_ sendiri. Dadanya terasa sesak dan napasnya tersengal meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah saat ini ia bisa menghirup udara atau tidak.

 _"_ _Bagaimana ini?"_ batin _Sakura_.

Ia berlari ke luar tenda dengan telanjang kaki namun ia sama sekali tak merasakan dinginnya udara musim dingin. Begitu ia keluar ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya tak jauh dari pintu tenda. Haruno Mebuki, ibunya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dan ayahnya yang sedang menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Hokage kelima bisa menyembuhkan Sakura." Kata Ayahnya sambil sesekali mengusap punggung ibunya.

 _"_ _Ayah...Ibu..."_ Panggil Sakura. Sekali lagi ia berharap agar kedua orang tuanya bisa mendengar suaranya. Tapi hasilnya sama seperti yang lainnya. Mereka sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Ia tahu ini sia-sia. Lalu Sakura berbalik, masih dengan air mata yang berlinang ia melihat beberapa Jounin yang sedang berkumpul tak jauh dari tenda. Sakura mendekati mereka dan berusaha mencuri dengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"...dia sama sekali belum istirahat sejak kembali ke Konoha. Aku sudah membujuknya tapi kalian tahu kan seberapa keras kepalanya dia." Kata guru Guy.

"Kau kira apa yang akan kau lakukan jika anak muridmu dalam keadaan koma?" tanya yang lainnya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak mengerti namun akhirnya ia sadar kalau mereka sedang membicarakan Kakashi-sensei. Ya ampun—Sakura menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Lihat apa yang sudah ia perbuat? Begitu bodohnya ia melakukan hal ini sampai ia terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sekarang ia tidak mati, juga tidak hidup. Disaat sekarat pun ia masih saja menyusahkan orang. Kenapa ia tidak mati saja saat itu. Agar tak ada lagi yang menderita lagi karenanya, agar semua deritanya juga hilang. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi?

Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat sosok pucat yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon. Sakura berjalan kesana dan ia menemukan Sai sedang duduk dengan buku gambarnya. Sakura duduk tepat di sebelahnya berharap Sai bisa merasakan kehadirannya walaupun hanya sedikit. Sakura memandangi buku gambar milik Sai. Dia sedang menggambar sesuatu dan sepertinya sudah selesai. Sai sedang menggambar wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum riang, begitu hidup dan begitu sempurna. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan Sakura, atau mungkin tak pernah.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sai. Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya tersentak kaget dan menatap Sai penuh arti.

 _"_ _Kau melihatku? Tolong katakan kalau kau mendengarku..."_ Ujar _Sakura_.

"Jika kau berada disini, dengarkan aku." Wajah Sai menegadah ke langit yang mulai menguning karena matahari mulai turun keperaduannya.

"Kami semua disini menunggumu Sakura, tolong jangan pergi." Wajahnya terlihat sendu. "Kau adalah gadis pertama yang pernah memukulku, gadis pertama yang berani memarahiku, dan gadis pertama yang menganggapku sebagai teman." Katanya.

 _"_ _Sai..."_

"Yang kau lakukan itu tidak salah, aku memang belum lama mengenalmu. Tapi aku tahu seberapa besar kau _mencintai_ Sasuke. Matamu selalu terlihat sedih saat membicarakannya. Kau dan Naruto sama-sama ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke, hanya saja cara kalian berbeda. Aku tahu, itu pasti sangat berat. Tapi kau adalah gadis yang kuat Sakura..." Ia tertawa kecil. "tidak hanya dalam artian sebenarnya tentunya." _Sakura_ ikut tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku..." gumam Sai. Pemuda itu mencengkram dadanya sendiri seolah ada luka disana.

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang Sasuke yang diburu oleh Raikage, kau pasti tak akan pergi." Ujarnya.

 _"_ _Yah mau bagaimana lagi?"_ balas _Sakura._

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Naruto sangat menyukaimu."

* * *

Sementara itu berpuluh-puluh kilo meter dari tempat itu seorang pemuda tengah melamun, menatap kosong matahari yang mulai beranjak tenggelam. Tubuhnya berada disana namun pikirannya? Tak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti sekarang menyendiri dan melamun telah menjadi hobinya. Bahkan ia terjaga pada malam hari hanya untuk memikirkan hal yang sama. Masih terlihat sebuah luka di ujung bibir tipisnya. Pemuda itu selalu merasa luka itu kurang. Seharusnya dia menerima pukulan lebih dari itu. Seharusnya dia menerima makian yang jauh lebih kasar.

Awalnya ia sangat yakin, awalnya ia tidak peduli, awalnya ia bisa membuangnya jauh-jauh. Namun perlahan-lahan suatu perasaan muncul. Suatu perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Awalnya samar, namun semakin waktu berjalan perasaan itu semakin terasa jelas dan menyebabkan sebuah luka dan rasa bersalah di hatinya. Seolah ada pedang berkarat tak kasat mata menusuk dadanya perlahan-lahan. Begitu perih, begitu menyakitkan. Perasaan menyesal yang menyebar seperti virus mematikan.

Beberapa kali ia menggumamkan pertanyaan seperti "Ada apa denganku?" atau "Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" seolah baru sadar akan sesuatu.

Teman-teman se-Tim nya pun tidak berani untuk menanyai nya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Suigetsu pada Juugo kala ia memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh sedang duduk sendirian di dahan pohon.

"Entahlah, dia seperti itu sejak pulang. Mungkin karena... _mereka._ " Jawab Juugo.

"Chakra Sasuke tidak stabil sejak ia pulang." Sambung Karin.

Meski begitu ia tak pernah menunjukkannya. Ia tahu betul apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi ia selalu menyangkalnya. Ia tidak mau terjerumus oleh perasaan seperti itu hingga membuat hatinya kembali ragu. Ia membuang semua sifat kemanusiaannya, namun apa daya? Tangan Tuhan telah bergerak menawarkannya, membukakan jendela agar ia bisa melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun ia menolak, rasa itu tetap ada.

* * *

Hampir dua minggu Sakura dirawat dan masih tak ada kemajuan. Kabar terhangat adalah kalau para Kage sudah sepakat untuk membentuk aliansi. _Root_ telah di ambil alih oleh Tsunade setelah kematian Danzou. Pembangunan desa semakin gencar dilakukan. Semua orang telah bekerja keras untuk membangun kembali rumah-rumah dan gedung-gedung. Sakurapun sudah di pindahkan ke tempat yang lebih layak. Ada sebuah bangunan darurat untuk rumah sakit dan orang-orang juga terus berdatangan menjenguk dan menemani Sakura.

Sedangkan _Sakura_ sendiri sudah lelah melihat orang-orang yang terus berdatangan. Ia sudah menyerah, tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya atau melihatnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu apa yang sedang direncanakan Tuhan untuknya. Selama ini dia terus disana disamping tubuhnya.

Setiap hari Ino membawakan bunga untuk Sakura dengan harapan agar sahabatnya itu cepat sadar.

"Sakura, aku tahu banyak hal buruk yang terjadi pada dirimu. Tapi kau harus kuat..." untuk kesekian kalinya Ino menangis di samping tubuh Sakura. Tangannya bergerak meremas pelan tangan Sakura. "..kau harus bangun. Aku rindu kau yang selalu memanggilku gendut, aku rindu, kau yang selalu cerewet. Aku rindu sahabatku..." Ia terisak rendah.

"Kau tidak sendiri Sakura..."

Lee yang saat itu ada disana mencoba untuk menenangkan Ino dengan mengelus pelan pundaknya. Lee membawa setangkai bunga teratai yang masih kuncup.

"Ino benar, Sakura. Kau tak bisa meninggalkan kami. Bahkan bungapun tak mau mekar jika kau tak ada." Lee menaruh bunganya di meja.

 _Sakura_ menatap kedua temannya itu lelah dan tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng. Dia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Jika Tuhan ingin mengakhirinya seharusnya Ia sudah mencabut nyawanya, namun ia terjebak disini. Ia sudah lelah.

 _Deg!_

 _Piiipp...!_

Suara melengking panjang terdengar dari monitor yang menunjukkan kalau detak jantung Sakura semakin melemah dan kondisinya menurun drastis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lee kaget.

"Tidak...! Nona Tsunade! Kak Shizune siapapun, cepat kemari!" Ino berlari ke pintu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai para ninja medis berdatangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade. Sedangkan _Sakura_ sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Apa dia akan mati. Dia hanya bisa melihat orang-orang mulai panik.

"Kondisinya menurun drastis." Ino berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kalian tunggu dulu di luar" Ujar Shizune seraya mendorong Ino dan Lee keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku mohon selamatkan dia, j-jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya." Teriak Ino.

"Aku akan melakukan yang kami bisa."

Jeritan Ino sukses membuat orang-orang yang sedang menunggui Sakura panik. Mereka semua berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mulai panik.

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan Tsunade mulai memeriksa denyut nadi dan detak jantung Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, jangan sekarang, jangan seperti ini." Ino mengintip dari balik jendela.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja datang, napasnya terengah-engah karena berlari. Pemuda pirang itu mengikuti Ino mengintip dari balik jendela.

"Aku butuh pengejut jantung! Cepat!" Teriak Tsunade.

Terlihat salah seorang ninja medis membawa sebuah alat besar dan ia memberikan sepasang alat pengejut jatung kepada Tsunade.

"Sepuluh detik..."

"Lima detik..."

"Tiga"

"Dua...Satu...Aman!"

 _Apa aku akan mati?_

 _Secepat ini?_

"Detak jantungnya mulai stabil...tetapi masih lemah. Sama seperti sebelumnya." Ujar Shizune.

Tsunade membuang napas lelah. Semua orang yang berada di luar bernapas lega. Terkecuali Naruto yang tampaknya kemarahan telah menguasai hatinya saat ini. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan cepat dan menerobos masuk kedalam pintu ruangan Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya? Seharusnya dia sudah sembuh!" Teriak Naruto. Ia sudah tak bisa membendung kekesalannya. Dia sudah lelah menunggu Sakura sadar dari koma.

 _"_ _Naruto?"_

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami!" Kata Tsunade berusaha setenang mungkin karena dia mengerti apa kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Tentu saja. Semua orang mengerti apa yang Naruto rasakan, terlebih lagi Naruto adalah sahabat sakura yang paling dekat.

"Tapi, kalian adalah ninja medis terbaik. Kenapa bahkan sampai saat ini Sakura belum membuka matanya. Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan Sakura akan terbaring seperti ini!"

 _PLAKK!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto. Tsunade menampar Naruto dengan keras.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Semuanya butuh waktu. Berdo'alah agar Sakura cepat sadar dari koma nya." Kata Sang Hokage kelima serius. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sudah mulai tenang meski kekesalan masih membendung di dadanya. Sebenarnya perasaannya sedang tidak karuan. Ia kesal karena tidak bisa melindungi Sakura, ia sangat takut kehilangan Sakura, dan ia marah pada Sasuke yang telah melakukan semua ini. Dia marah pada Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. _Sakura_ mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Entah kenapa ia cemas pada Naruto.

 _"_ _Naruto!"_ Panggil _Sakura_.

Naruto terus berjalan menjauh dari rumah sakit darurat. Tak lama kemudian ia berlari.

"Sasuke!" Dia menggeram. "Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Sakura berhenti sesaat. Ia berpikir. Apa mungkin Naruto akan...

 _"_ _Naruto, berhenti! Jangan bilang kalau kau akan menyusul Sasuke!" Teriak_ _Sakura_ , ia ikut berlari menembus malam yang dingin.

 _"_ _Naruto!"_ Percuma tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Lalu bagaimana ini? _"Siapapun hentikan Naruto!"_ Teriak Sakura. _Sakura_ mulai menangis, ia tidak bisa menghentikan Naruto. Tidak! jangan seperti ini.

 _"_ _Naruto! Jangan pergi! Aku membutuhkanmu!"_ _Sakura_ hampir menyusul Naruto.

 _"_ _Kami-Sama tolong hentikan Naruto! Siapapun tolong hentikan Naruto!"_

"Sasuke!" Geram Naruto.

 _"_ _Berhenti Naruto! Hiks...hiks... Jangan pergi_!" _Sakura_ berteriak tepat di depan telinga Naruto namun tak digubris.

 _"_ _AKU MOHON BERHENTI!"_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti. _Sakura_ ikut berhenti. Ketika ia berbalik ia melihat Hinata tengah menahan lengan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Hinata menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Hinata mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan pergi," ujar Hinata. Ia mengelus punggung tegap Naruto. "Aku tahu kau marah, tapi Sakura sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata tak kalah eratnya. Ia sedang membutuhkan sandaran sekarang, dan Hinata muncul. Hinata telah menghentikan Naruto untuk _Sakura_.

"Aku tak berguna!" Ujar Naruto samar-samar di balik tengkuk Hinata.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Sakura tidak akan suka jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kita semua juga menunggu Sakura, kita hanya perlu bersabar." Suara Hinata yang lembut begitu menenangkan. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo, lebih baik kita kembali."

Perlahan-lahan Naruto dan Hinata menjauh pergi.

 _Sakura_ masih berada disana, ia sangat frustasi. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Bahkan ia tidak tahu wujudnya ini apa. Mungkin semacam arwah gentayangan yang terjebak di antara dua dunia. Ia terduduk lemas di tanah. Jalanan itu sangat sepi. Perasaannya tak kalah campur aduknya dengan Naruto. Ia sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, ia kecewa pada Sasuke. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahkan bayangannya pun tak pernah terlintas di benak Sasuke. Ia kecewa menerima kenyataan kalau orang yang selama ini dia cintai, yang selama ini ia tunggu, yang selama ini ia bela dengan begitu tega melakukan semua ini kepadanya. Sekarang semuanya berantakan, ia tak tak tahu kepada siapa harus mengadu. Kepada dan untuk siapa ia menangis?

"ARRGGGHHH!"

"AKU INGIN SEMUA INI BERAKHIR! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"

Jeritannya memecah lagit, namun tak seorang pun mendengarnya.

* * *

Jauh di dalam hutan, keempat orang itu menyusuri dahan-dahan pohon. Sudah berjam-jam rasanya mereka melompat dari dahan ke dahan lainnya. Udara semakin menusuk tulang menandakan waktu sudah jauh melewati tengah malam. Pemuda itu bilang ada urusan yang perlu ia kerjakan. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Tapi Ketiga orang lainnya memaksa untuk ikut dan pemuda itu tidak peduli.

"Sebenarnya ia akan pergi kemana? Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Suigetsu seraya melompat di dahan pohon. "Sudah empat jam kita berjalan dan sama sekali tak beristirahat." Ia memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu ada urusan apa, tapi ini jalan menuju..." Ucapan Juugo terhenti.

"Konoha!"

Pukul lima dini hari. Hari ini sudah memasuki hari ke dua puluh dan semuanya masih menunggu. Saat itu hanya ada Ino, Sai, Naruto dan _Sakura_ disana. Beberapa jam yang lalu Ino menyuruh orang tua Sakura pulang setelah melewati perdebatan panjang.

"Ino, ini sudah pagi. Kau beristirahatlah. Biar Sai yang mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Naruto.

"Naruto benar, kau perlu tidur. Biar aku mengantarmu." Tawar Sai. Ino mengangguk. Mereka pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan Sakura. Tinggalah Naruto sendirian disana, atau lebih tepatnya berdua.

"Kapan kau akan bangun Sakura?" gumam Naruto pelan. Ia memperhatikan wajah gadis merah mudanya itu. Luka-lukanya hampir sembuh bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Naruto mendekap tangan Sakura.

Perlahan hatinya tersentuh kembali, namun ia ragu apa jalan untuk kembali itu ada? Atau mungkin Tuhan sedang menunggunya untuk kembali kepada-Nya. Sakura mendekati Naruto.

 _"_ _Aku selalu berada disisimu Naruto. Katakan, kalau aku menyayangi kalian semua. Katakan aku minta maaf untuk semuanya."_

 _"_ _Maaf Naruto, ini yang terakhir. Aku menyerah."_ Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto yang mendekap tangannya.

Si pemuda tersentak, hatinya-tiba-tiba saja berdebar. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh tangannya.

"Sakura?" tanyanya.

Namun sayang, sudah terlambat. Perlahan-lahan Sakura melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Naruto!" seseorang muncul dari pintu. Pemuda itu menoleh. Shikamaru berada disana.

"Hokage kelima memanggil kita semua."

"Tapi Sakura?"

"Tenang, saja. Ada banyak ninja medis yang menjaganya disini."

Naruto bangkit dan keluar dari sana meninggalkan tubuh Sakura sendirian.

Sementara itu Ino dan Sai masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Ino. Sesekali gadis berambut pirang itu menyeka air matanya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sai.

"Aku tahu, dia adalah gadis yang kuat." Ino kembali berjalan. Namun tidak dengan Sai, dia tetap diam di tempat. Ino menoleh ka arah pemuda disampingnya. Sai tengah memperhatikan sebuah bukit yang penuh dengan pepohonan. Ino mengikuti pandangan Sai. Gelap. Tak ada apapun disana.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Ino.

"Ada _seseorang_ disana." Ujarnya tajam.

Di pagi buta begini akhirnya mereka sampai. Pemuda itu dan tiga orang lainnya telah sampai di perbatasan Konoha. Dengan mudah si pemuda membuat petugas yang menjaga perbatasan tak sadarkan diri, dan sekarang mereka disini di perbatasan rumahnya yang dulu. Itupun jika ia pantas menyebut tempat ini rumah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan di Konoha? Desa ini sudah hancur lebur." Tanya Karin tak sabar.

"Ku bilang kalian tidak perlu ikut. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku!" Kata pemuda itu tajam.

Baru saja Karin akan berbicara lagi ia merasakan seseorang mendekat. Ia bisa merasakannya.

"Ada seseorang yang datang." Ujar Karin. Namun sudah terlambat, orang yang dikatakan Karin sudah berada dihadapan mereka. Mereka tidak menyadarinya karena keadaan desa yang masih gelap.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Dua sosok tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Ino dan Sai. Suigetsu sedikit merinding, bukan karena udara pagi yang menusuk tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan aura kebencian begitu kuat terpancar dari dua sosok yang baru saja datang itu. Mereka menatap mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke dengan nanar seolah mereka akan dibunuh jika sedikit saja bergerak. Apalagi dari pemuda pucat itu.

Rahang Ino sudah bergemeletuk menahan amarahnya, berbeda dengan Sai yang hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus jijik.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini, brengsek!" Secepat kilat Ino melesat menampar pipi kiri Sasuke. Membuat tiga orang di belakangnya terpekik kaget. Juugo sudah akan bergerak sebelum Suigetsu menghentikannya. Entah kenapa Suigetsu merasa kalau Sasuke sengaja menerima pukulan itu.

Sedangkan orang yang ditampar hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Dasar bajingan, dasar brengsek! Apa kau sudah puas? Apa kau mau berusaha membunuhnya lagi?!" teriak Ino dalam gelap.

"Apa kau berniat untuk tertawa di atas kuburannya?!" teriak Ino lagi.

 _Deg!_

Pemimpin dari Tim Taka itu tersentak kaget. Apa Sakura sudah mati? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya sesak? Sesak sekali. Gadis pirang dihadapannya itu menegakkan dirinya. Ia menatapnya tajam.

'Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?' batin Karin.

"Selama ini Naruto berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Ia hajar oleh ninja dari Kumo karena kau telah menculik adik dari Raikage. Tapi dia tidak pernah menjualmu. Dia bersujud di kaki Raikage memohon agar dia tak membunuhmu. Tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti untuk apa Naruto dan Sakura memperjuangkan sampah sepertimu?" Ujar Sai dingin namun begitu pedas.

Anak buah Sasuke sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini? Apa ini tentang pemuda pirang dan gadis berambut merah muda itu?

"Gadis itu lah yang bodoh. Kenapa dia berusaha membunuhku?" bahkan ucapannya sangat pedas ketika perasaannya berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

"Kenapa, katamu?" bentak Ino tak sabar. "Dia mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk melakukan itu. Jika Raikage yang membunuhmu, Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam dan akan membalaskan dendamnya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, dia melakukan ini untuk mencegah peperangan antar desa terjadi. Karena mereka tidak akan rela kalau brengsek sepertimu di bunuh oleh orang lain."

"Apa kau tahu seberapa besar kau telah menghancurkan hatinya? Menghancurkan hati Naruto dan Sakura? Dia berniat untuk mengakhirinya sendirian. Meskipun dengan membunuhmu sama saja dengan mambunuh dirinya sendiri!"

Ino hampir saja menamparnya lagi sebelum Sai menahannya.

"Hentikan Ino!"

"Tapi kenapa Sai? Kenapa Sakura harus sekarat untuk orang seperti dia? Kenapa Sakura harus mencintai orang seperti dia?" Ino sudah terisak. Matahari sudah hampir terbit. Akan menimbulkan masalah jika ini diteruskan.

"Cukup, kita pergi. Biarkan dia melakukan hal yang dia mau. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia rusak disini. Semuanya sudah hancur."

* * *

 _Sekarang ia berada disini, di sebuah jalan setapak indah._

 _Di ujungnya ada sebuah cahaya terang_

 _Terang sekali, perasaannya begitu damai_

 _Seolah semua beban telah di angkat dari bahunya_

 _Berat memang, tapi ia tidak mau menderita lagi_

 _"_ _Naruto, aku menyayangimu sebesar kau menyayangiku"_

 _"_ _Sasuke, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar aku menerimaku. Yang penting kau tau, kalau aku mencintaimu._

 _"_ _Kakashi-sensei, kau adalah guru terbaik yang pernah ku kenal."_

 _"_ _Ino, kau harus lebih kuat dari aku."_

 _"_ _Semuanya, tumbuh bersama kalian adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku."_

 _"_ _Sampai disini saja..."_

 _"_ _Aku menyerah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Sakura!"_

 _Deg!_

 _Suara ini?_

 _Langkahnya terhenti, sekali lagi ia berbalik._

 _"_ _Sasuke?"_

 _"_ _Sakura!"_

 _"_ _Apa itu kau?"_

 _Tidak...tolong jangan hentikan aku lagi. Jangan lagi..._

 _"_ _Sakura! Tetaplah tinggal!"_

 _Ia tak bisa pergi._

 _Gadis itu berlari, terus berlari. Kembali!_

 _Sakura_ kembali ke ruangannya, ia melihat seseorang disana. Ia melihat punggung seseorang. Punggung yang sangat ia kenal meski sudah lama ia tak melihatnya.

 _"_ _Sasuke?"_ panggilnya. Dia benar-benar Sasuke. Ia tidak percaya ini, kenapa dia datang kemari? Apa dia yang memanggilnya? Apa dia masih peduli? Apa dia menyesal?

Wajah yang dingin itu terlihat sendu mentap tubuh lemah yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan." Ia berbisik rendah.

"Aku menyesal." Ia menyentuh tangan Sakura. "Kau memang menyebalkan..."

"dan kau hanya gadis bodoh yang selalu mencintaiku, tapi tetap lah begitu. Tetaplah mengejarku, teruslah mencintaiku."

 _"_ _Sasuke?"_

"Jadi tetaplah tinggal."

Pemuda itu mengecup kening Sakura.

.

.

.

 _Dan mata itu akhirnya terbuka._

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

"Masuk!"

"Tuan Hokage, Haruno Sakura sudah siuman."

.

.

.

 _Naruto adalah orang pertama yang kudengar suaranya setelah aku sadar, semua orang menangis bahagia disekelilingku. Namun dia tidak ada, dia telah meninggalkanku untuk kesekian kalinya. Disisi lain aku sangat bahagia karena ia menyesal. Kerena dia tak benar-benar membuang semuanya. Namun aku tahu semua yang ku alami bukanlah mimpi. Setelah ini aku tak akan pernah menyerah._

 _Terima kasih_

* * *

 _A/N : No comment. Err... Any Comment? Keep fav, follow, and review. Just wait for another Fic._ _:)_ _Salam Author._


End file.
